


Lyons' Den

by Nuka_After_Dark



Series: Fallout 3 Ficlets, Drabbles, and One-Shots [2]
Category: Fallout (Video Games), Fallout 3
Genre: Comfort, F/F, Fluff, Relaxation
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-29
Updated: 2020-06-29
Packaged: 2021-03-04 05:20:35
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 393
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24988198
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Nuka_After_Dark/pseuds/Nuka_After_Dark
Summary: Sarah Lyons and Ava finally manage to get some much needed alone time together.
Relationships: Sarah Lyons/Female Lone Wanderer, Sarah Lyons/Lone Wanderer
Series: Fallout 3 Ficlets, Drabbles, and One-Shots [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1808842
Kudos: 3





	Lyons' Den

She called it the Lyons Den. It was anywhere that they could get a moment alone together and just breath, talking until the light began to return to Sarah’s eyes and the fire was back in her spirit.

This time it was a room in an abandoned school, just out of earshot of the rest of the Lyons’ Pride. Sarah was out of her Power Armor, her head on Ava’s chest as she stroked the other woman’s blonde locks and just let her relax.

It was a sight that might have embarrassed them both if they were seen, but thankfully Sarah had managed to make it well known that anything she wanted to discuss with the Vault Dweller was meant to be discussed in private with no interruptions.

“I feel so much better when I’m with you,” Sarah sighed, wrapping her arms a little tighter around the others waist. “I don’t feel like I have so much to prove.”

“Do you?” Ava asked, running her fingers through the silky blonde locks. “Do you really have anything to prove? I mean, you’re Daddy’s an Elder, it’s only natural that leading would be in your blood, right?”

“Is rebellion and nearly destroying centuries of hard work in yours?” Sarah lifted her head to glare as she asked. Ava winced as the words hit her and the Paladin sighed. “I’m sorry.”

“It’s alright,” Ava assured, not wanting her only real friend and love to be mad at her, or to think she was mad. “Go back to cuddling.”

Sarah let out a little chuckle as she did what she was told with a little ‘yes, ma’am’ tossed in. Ava stared toward the blank wall before them, letting her mind wander. She was only broken from her reprieve by Sarah placing a small kiss on her chin.

“Ready?” Sarah asked as she unwound her arms from the others waist, already moving to stand. Ava nodded, then reached out to stop Sarah before she got too far. She pulled the other in for a kiss, long and full of every bit of love she could manage before releasing her face slowly.

“I don’t know why everyone’s afraid of the Lyon’s Den,” Ava joked as Sarah turned away red-faced and grinning. “I think it’s the most beautiful room around so long as it has you in there with me.”


End file.
